Alidrake
The Alidrake, one of the most mysterious monsters to ever exist, no one knows how it came to this land, nor when it arrived but one thing is for certain, it is not of this world. How is this possible? Well the elder believes that it was due to a rift that happened, many ages ago... Description Alidrake appears as a tall, equine-like figure, about the size of an adult Deviljho, with a smoky grey pelt, a horn similar to Kirin, draconic wings like a Flying Wyvern or Elder Dragon, and mysterious glowing red eyes. Not many have been able to escape this mighty beast, but those who have survived encounters with this creature, state that they felt a mighty, almost comforting energy, resonating from within this creature, drawing themselves nearer to it. Another thing to note, is the mysterious jewelry this creature bears, ancient looking golden armor, and 8 silver bracelets that have strange energies of their own, which can increase the normal strength and speed of this monster, to unimaginable limits. This creature is also capable of 2 triple-chance pin attacks, and 1 regular pin. Attacks Stamp/Stomp -''' Alidrake raises its hooves up and slams them down on the ground (low damage and stumble if near, high damage if direct hit). '''Rage Mode - '''Does it quicker, sometimes in succession. '''Charge - '''Alidrake lowers it's head and paws at the ground twice, then runs at the hunter, trying to gore him/her with its horn (medium damage if hit). '''Rage Mode - '''Will do it faster, and in succession until the hunter is hit. If struck by the horn, Alidrake will continue running till it hits a wall, then lift the hunter up with the tip of its horn, shake its head and the hunter around twice, then turn around and throw the hunter away. '''War Cry - '''Alidrake raises its head and lets out a combination of a whinny and a dragon's roar, stunning those without high-grade earplugs. '''Rage Mode - Nothing worth mentioning. Blast - 'Alidrake channels magic into its horn, then firing it out as a beam. Hunters hit by the beam will be affected with any ailment out there. '''Rage Mode - '''When hit with the beam, hunters have a chance of getting ''Magiblight, a special ailment that only magic type monsters can inflict. '''Hoof Grasp (Triple-Chance Pin) - '''Alidrake slams one hoof into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks the hunter over. Alidrake then walks over to the hunter, grasps him/her with both front-hooves and lifts them into the air. '''TRIPLE-CHANCE TIME! (Triple-Chance means that the attack has a possibility of 3 outcomes, depending on the conditions) Chance 1: Alidrake glares at the hunter for the entirety of the pin, then throws them into the ground at the end (medium damage). Chance 2 (Rage): 'Alidrake holds the hunter tightly, then takes to the skies by flapping its wings, flying around with them for the remainder of the pin, slamming him/her down violently at the end (high - fatal damage). '''Chance 3 (only accessible through unlocking, purchasing and equipping the "Friendship Of The Beasts" FOTB amulet): '''Alidrake picks the hunter up with its front-hooves, notices the amulet and does something unexpected, it becomes surprised and starts to hug him/her tightly, actually healing damage. This allows them to achieve a special relic that will let them summon it to their side when they are severely injured, but it has a recharge time of 5 hunts. '''Magic Grasp (Triple-Chance) - '''Alidrake quickly fires a beam at the hunter that causes stun, then while he/she is incapacitated, it uses it's magic to grasp them and bring him/her towards it. '''TRIPLE-CHANCE TIME! (If you read the entry before this, then you know the rules of Triple-Chance) Chance 1: '''Alidrake carries the hunter around with its magic for a bit, then drops them down to the ground (low - medium damage). '''Chance 2 (Rage): ' Alidrake grasps the hunter with its magic, runs around with them, then slams him/her into a wall (medium - high). 'Chance 3 (FOTB): '''Alidrake grasps the hunter with its magic, heals some damage, then enables them to gain a new ability called "'Beast Ride", which is an ability that allows the hunter to purchase special creature mounts from the shop. '''Swoop-n-go (Pin End Of Life) - '''Alidrake flies high into the clouds, then comes speeding down to the ground, pulling up just before it impacts, and tries to fly into the hunter. If it succeeds, the Alidrake will grasp him/her, carry them up to the clouds, and then let go, sending them hurtling to their doom (Instant Faint). Category:Monster Creation